Train of Thought
by NatD-LE
Summary: Dreams of tomatoes and getting caught in the rain while out shopping. Just another day for Antonio and Romano as they deal with living in lovely but politically homophobic Italy. Spamano Human AU.


"Romaaa we have to get going if we're gonna catch the train!" Antonio was calling, looking around for his boyfriend. It was warm Saturday afternoon and they had planned to go shopping for groceries and maybe some clothes. However, his car was in the shop until Monday and Feliciano was borrowing Romano's car, so they decided to walk and take the train. That would require finding where the ever elusive Italian had gone off to.

Antonio scratched his head for a moment and tried to think. He didn't see him outside, in the kitchen, or upstairs. He passed the main room and there was no sign of him. He didn't see a single occupied bathroom on his way, either. He knew Romano was good at hiding, but this was getting silly. Briefly, he peeked into the smaller living room that they used mostly for cuddling in front of the fire. The blanket on the couch moved a little.

He smiled and quietly walked in to get a closer look. Romano was curled up into a semi-fetal position haphazardly covered by a thin white blanket, fast asleep with his face half burrowed into a red pillow. His lips and eyebrows twitched just slightly. "_He must be dreaming_." Antonio mused to himself. He leaned against the arm of the couch beside his feet and watched him silently. Roma didn't move for a while, but the dream stirred him up again. He frowned a little and shifted.

"Mmn." He groaned. "mmno." There was another pause before he pouted slightly and made a grumbling sound. Antonio watched him with slight fascination. He knew Romano had some active dreams when he was younger, but he was a fairly calm and deep sleeper when they slept together. "Toma…to." He sighed out, his pout relaxing. Antonio smiled and leaned his cheek into his hands. He was dreaming of tomatoes? "_So so cute!_"

"T-Tonio…" Antonio froze, his heart leaping. Had he been caught? But Romano's eyes were closed and a small smile had formed on his lips. "Toni." He sighed again and buried his face deeper into his pillow. Antonio had to bite his lip to keep from squealing. Romano was dreaming about _him_. He felt his heart flutter and couldn't stop smiling. Hearing his love say his name like that and smiling when he said it made him insanely happy, simply because he knew that the Italian was thinking of him.

"Romaaaa~" Antonio couldn't hold back any longer. Saying his name and sleeping so cutely; he was begging to be covered in kisses! He shifted off the arm and fell lightly on top of him, cuddling the man.

"Hm? Wha— Antonio?" The tackle effectively woke Romano from his siesta. He looked up at the Spaniard with confused and sleep-ridden eyes. "What the hell a-are you doing?" he yawned.

"I finally found youuu! We have to go catch the train to go shopping and I couldn't find you anywhere." Toni half lied. Roma blinked hard a few times before his mind caught up with his boyfriend's words.

"Ah, right." He rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, I fell asleep and forgot about shopping."

"That's okay, mi amore. We still have time." Antonio chuckled when he was gently being nudged off and slipped onto the floor, kneeling beside the sleepy head as he stretched. "You looked happy when you were sleeping. Didja have a nice dream?"

"Mmyeah." Romano groaned, even allowing a half smile at the thought of his dream. He sat up and Antonio stood to offer his hand.

"What did you dream about?" He asked with innocent curiosity Romano seemed to study him for a moment as he slid his hand into the bigger and rougher one. He answered only when he got to his feet.

"Tomatoes."

They walked a long road to the train station. The wind had picked up and had them shuddering slightly in their light jackets. Along the way, they walked alongside each other and chatted. They didn't hold hands. On the public streets of Italy, a man holding hands with another man resulted in dirty looks and possible heckling. Antonio had no problem with being stared or yelled at, but Romano was particularly sensitive about his people. He also didn't take kindly to yelling, and that could possibly result in fighting. So, they kept their love on the down-low, being together and talking like normal but refraining from overly physical contact. It was quite a price to pay, but they both agreed that it was for the best.

When the two got to the outdoor station, all the seats were already full. They bought tickets for the next one to Florence, due to come in about 2 hours. They found a seat at a bench of the side and talked some more. Sometimes, they paused and watched the people that came by. There was a little child who was telling her mom a story; Romano translated it and it turned out to be a story about her new friend from school and how she braided her hair. There was an old man with a cane walking arm in arm with who seemed to be his wife. There were businessmen that passed by and were talking on the phone. Romano whispered silly translations of conversations to Antonio, making them both giggle to themselves.

To everyone's surprise, it had started to drizzle. Caught off guard, people ran for shelter or put up their hoods if they had them. Romano and Antonio just barely escaped to a bench under the cover of a roof. The cold wind made their wait uncomfortable as well. They shivered and pressed slightly closer to each other so they could warm one another up. Romano let his head rest on the Spaniard's shoulder, his hair tickling his neck. Antonio pressed his cheek against the soft and damp hair.

When he was sure no one was paying attention to them, Roma found Antonio's hand and gently held it in the space between their legs. He smiled and gave the smaller hand a gentle squeeze in return. They stayed like that for a while, not even noticing that it was well past 2 hours and a few people were eyeballing them. Antonio faintly heard the station announce something in Italian and relayed the message back to his translator, but Roma was falling asleep by then.

As it turned out, there was a storm in Florence that delayed the train. When it finally arrived, the couple had been sitting there for about 4 hours. They were a bit disappointed, mostly because it would mean a short shopping trip, but they shrugged it off. As they got up to board the train, they were still faintly aware of their entwined hands.

Romano really didn't want to let go, but just before the door, he loosened his fingers. Antonio noticed right away. He gripped the hand gently for another second and lifted it to his lips, planting a soft kiss on Roma's knuckles, before letting go and getting on the train. The Italian gently cradled his hand to his chest, the warmth of those lips running through his veins and up to his heart. He allowed himself to smile a little at the endearing gesture and followed the man. He _did _hit him on the shoulder for 'pulling that kind of crap in public'.

They made a quick trip to the grocery store and managed to board the train before it filled up. It had stopped raining while they walked home, but the cold wind had picked up and they had to rush to get away from the chill. Once home, they gladly enjoyed the freedom to touch and cuddle. Antonio cooked dinner and they ate it in front of the fireplace, sitting on the couch where Romano was napping just hours ago.

"So what _were_ you dreaming about earlier?" Antonio asked him again once they finished eating and drank some Spanish hot chocolate under the thin blanket. "I heard you say my name before I woke you."

"It's not polite to eavesdrop, bastard." Romano turned red. "I was slicing tomatoes or something with my brother when he threw some at me. We ended up having a tomato fight."

"Like tomatina?"

"Yeah, but they were already diced instead of full tomatoes. Anyway, you and the potato bastard put a stop to it and helped us get cleaned off in separate bathrooms." He turned even more red and described a method of cleaning tomato juice off of his hands and face that had Antonio very willing to take his lover to the next tomatina festival. "Don't look at me like that, it tickled more than anything!"

"Whatever you say~." Antonio grinned and leaned in to give him a peck.

"You're lucky I even told you."

"Mmhmm" Another peck on the lips.

"And that I dream about you in the first place. It's not like I think about you all the damn—" Antonio shut up the Italian before his rant fully began with a longer kiss. They kissed for a little on the couch before retreating to the bedroom, for better comfort and more space. The night was spent blissfully; dead to the world with its cold wind and twisted beliefs and focused more on their warm touches and entwined limbs.


End file.
